


Painting Spider Hearts

by Anonymous



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Flirting, M/M, Not Rated Yet, Spideypool - Freeform, deadpool doesn't know when to shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Deadpool suddenly returns after a few years away from New York. He intends to befriend Spider-man and he might not know how to be sensible.





	Painting Spider Hearts

He was way too tired to be cautious and strangely it was as if his spider-sense had just decided to go to sleep. Peter was sitting on a rooftop early in the morning eating french fries after a long patrol, his mask pulled just over his nose.

“Well hello there baby, long time no see.”

Peter looked around surprised seeing Deadpool. He hadn’t seen the man since he was about 16 and now he was 21. There had been a handful of times that he had let Deadpool buy him food and they’d sit on the roof top enjoying the food together and chatting about stupid things. It wasn’t surprising since this was Deadpool and it wasn’t uncommon for something strange to come from his lips.

“Deadpool?” 

The merc sat down on the ledge close by him, but not close enough to touch.”So how’s my Spideyboy?”

“How is that any of your business?”

Without replying to Spidey’s reply he said.”Beautiful lips, just as I remember them.”

“Right back at you idiot,’’ Spidey told him back being caught off guard. What an idiotic thing to say. Peter quickly pulled down his mask to avoid Deadpool’s eyes on him. He was just too tired.

“What a wonderful thing to say to me, yes I will be your boyfriend. You can stop hitting on me now, you've got me,’’ Deadpool said sincerely

“No you know what, considering all the filth that comes out of your mouth it’s not possible,’’ Spider-man explained.

“Excuse me.”

“I won’t excuse you, ever. So get lost.”

“I only speak beautiful words Spidey, the fact that you’d say something like this hurts my heart so b-“

“You don’t have a heart. You’re a psychopath and I should be helping the cops arrest you,’’ Spidey told him.

“Sweetheart I’m a sociopath there is a difference.” Deadpool told him playfully. “I really thought we had something going on here, I was considering a proposal but- you really had to crush me didn’t you.”

“Oh god.”

“Just so you know I am just as beautiful on the outside as I am on the inside. You must realize there is a good reason for this mask,’’ Deadpool told him seriously.

“That’s wonderful, ’Spider-man replied with. ” Then maybe you should become a model and quit killing people. It might come off as a surprise to you but you actually don’t have to kill people. It’s not how being a decent person works.”

“I’ve thought about it a lot Spidey, also since we are talking about how beautiful I am on the inside I want you to know I accept your apology.” Deadpool said seriously.

“I never apologized.”

“I was talking to your heart.”

“Right,’’Spidey muttered as he got up to make ready to leave.

“NO,’’Deadpool yelled as he gripped his ankle.

“Excuse me?”

“You know I am considering excusing you but then again you have that ass in such a good view for me to see how wonderfully juicy it is. It’s like you’re trying to seduce me right after you crushed my heart,’’ Deadpool told him. His masked face so strangely had way too many facial expressions. “Are my feelings nothing to you?”

The merc was still holding his ankle

It took Peter a bit to recover from the embarrassment of Deadpool checking his ass so obviously out. Until he managed to stammer. “You are crazy.”

Thank god for the mask Peter couldn’t help but think. If Deadpool would have seen the blush he’d never hear the end of it, he was sure.

“Hey. I’ll buy you something better than those fries and we’ll call it a date? Yeah?,’’ Deadpool muttered. “Sit down, baby”

Spider-man used his super strength to kick Deadpool back, kicking him in the chest before jumping off the building and getting lost. Maybe he was imagining it but he was pretty sure he heard Deadpool singing “All by myself” by Céline Dion as he was swinging away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested to read more let me know or give it kudos. Also i'm always open to kind criticism about everything, especially my spelling since English isn't my first language.


End file.
